


Marked

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dominance, F/M, Mark of Cain, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: 18+ The Mark of Cain is taking its toll on Dean. A moment of heated passion gets the best of him and the reader.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 40





	Marked

The outside light shined in rays through the windows above me. In one of the quiet backrooms of the bunker, I enjoyed my moments of peace in that concrete corner of solitude. With nothing but a table, chair, and some random things stored and forgotten, I was finally alone.

I sat in my chair with my arms folded across my chest as I leaned back into my chair, utterly furious. My mind was reeling and I could feel my blood boil. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been so angry and I needed time to cool off.

Since being home, I hadn’t changed my clothes. I was still wearing my knee-high pencil skirt and the white buttoned blouse I had beneath the blazer I had already chucked aside. My heels loosely hung on my feet as I popped them on and off, playing with them as if tapping my fingers. Unfortunately, my outfit was ruined in the tussle I had been in while we were on a hunt. Even one of the spikes of my heels had broken off. My right sleeve was torn and I had dried blood at the corner of my lip. I hadn’t had a chance to look in the mirror, but I knew my hair was tousled and I was sure I had a bruise at my hairline on my forehead.

I jumped at the sound of the metal door slamming shut behind me but knew exactly who it was. There was no way I was going to stay hidden for long; not with him looking for me. I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose as I slowed my breathing.

Dean sauntered around the table with his eyes honed in on me with rage. I didn’t have to look at him to know the kind of glare he was searing into me. His feet hit the ground hard and I could hear the anger in his steps.

My eyes finally opened to peer up to him without lifting my head. Still in his suit, Dean undid his already loose tie before yanking it from around his neck. His jaw clenched and Dean did his best not to scream at me then and there.

He leaned his back against the wall in front of me, crossing his ankles and arms as his green eyes pierced me. I waited for Dean to break the silence. I was the one who had the right to be angry, not him.

“You got something to say for yourself?” Dean asked in a deep and husky voice.

“Nope,” I snarked as I leaned onto the table. My tone was condescending and I could see it enrage Dean even further. “I’m good.”

Dean shook his head and I could see him tense. “You had no fucking right, you know that?”

“Excuse me?” I scoffed. “You’re the one who owes _me_ an apology.”

His eyes went wide, shocked with my audacity. “What? I don’t owe you a fucking thing. I _told_ you, we had a plan.”

“And _I_ told you your plan was shit.”

Dean chuckled in an almost mocking manner as he straightened up and ran his palm down his face. “You’re unbelievable.” I think he mumbled something under his breath but I couldn’t make it out.

“Dean, you treat me like a goddamn child. I was hunting long before I met you and Sam and I’m tired of you trying to put training wheels on me. I knew who the shifter was and if I didn’t stop it, the bastard would have gotten away.”

“You could have _told_ us what was going on before doing something stupid… _alone_! Which you did!” Dean’s nose flared ever so slightly and he bit at me with his words. “It was stupid, _reckless_ and could have gotten you killed!”

“But I’m fine, Dean!”

Dean grimaced as he looked me over and his hand gestured to me. “Fine? Look at you! You look like you just went a round with Rocky fuckin’ Balboa.”

“Well,” I started with an attitude. “Then I’d say I held my own pretty damn well.”

I was definitely testing my limits at that point. Dean had been wearing the Mark of Cain for months and his temper could sometimes get the best of him. He wasn’t the same as he used to be. I remember Dean being soft and even goofy when we were off the job. We were able to cook dinners together, watch movies, go for long drives, and just enjoy each other’s company. But since the mark, the darkness that had laid dormant in Dean had bubbled to the surface as the curse took hold of him.

I looked into his eyes and I knew, I was playing with fire.

Without thinking, I released my hair from the loose bun that barely remained in place. It dropped to the left side of my face and my hand reached up to shake it out as the strands fell freely. As I finished, I looked back up to see Dean watching me. Whether it was still rage or a different side of his aggression, I couldn’t tell.

But I had had enough of Dean’s bullshit, mark or no mark. So, not able to keep my mouth shut a minute longer, I shoved the chair back as I stood up. The legs squeaked against the floor and my palms planted themselves on the table as I eyed him.

“You know what? I’m sick and tired of this shit. You stomp around like you’re all big and bad, but inside, you’re just as scared as I am.” I could feel my voice raise and the bitterness finally pouring from my lips. “So, stop acting like you know what you’re doing when you’re just as much of a fuck up as I am! And don’t act like you give a shit about me when we both know you don’t.”

Dean charged at me without hesitation. With only a few quick strides, he was in front of me as I backed up to the metal door. I felt my heart race as he banged his hand against the door near my head, letting me know who was in charge. “Don’t you _dare_ assume that you know how I feel.” I had never heard him talk to me like that. It was aggressive for sure, but there was more to it than that.

I could feel the tension building in the pit of my stomach. Dean always turned me on in ways I couldn’t explain, but at that moment, I was slowly melting to this dominant side of him. But there was no way in hell I was going to show it.

“Then be a fucking man and tell me!” The second those words escaped me, I instantly wanted to take them back. I wasn’t sure what saying that would do to Dean, or what he would do to me for that matter.

Dean’s large hand grabbed my throat and pinned me still. His eyes wide and blown out with lust or deep wrath. I was excited, though a part of me grew actually scared. That was until he pressed his body against mine and I could feel his hardening cock in his pants. As he leaned into me, Dean whispered in my ear gruffly. “Don’t push me. You might not like what happens.”

“Why?” I asked, straining against his hold. “Because of the mark? ‘Cause I’m not scared of you, Dean.”

He tightened his grip only slightly and growled. “Maybe you should be.”

But I wasn’t. I knew the man that stared back at me. The mark had definitely begun to change Dean, but his heartbeat felt the same and his skin smelled like it always did. His fingers wiggled, almost playing, at the side of my neck as if he was enjoying the feel of my pulse.

I reached up and my hand wrapped around the wrist that held me captive. His tension lessened at my touch and his jaw ticked. “The mark…” I said softly. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

Dean huffed before he let go of my neck. I let out a small gasp as the air I was being denied finally rushed into me. His hand ran over my shoulder and to my collar bone as he watched my chest rising and falling while I caught my breath.

“Yeah, I can feel it,” he said roughly, his eyes never moving from my breasts. Dean’s thumb hooked under the already unbuttoned piece of my blouse; my breath hitched when I felt it hit my skin. “But that’s not the only thing I feel.”

I could feel myself grow wet between my legs the longer Dean had me at his mercy. I had wanted him for longer than I could remember, and I knew he wanted me too. But, it just never seemed to happen for us. Sam always blamed it on our stubbornness.

The fact that I could feel him growing against my lower belly had me wanting to reach out and grab him. Mustering all of my courage, I asked, “what else do you feel?” I could hear his breathing and it made me clench my thighs together.

Dean bit his lip as he peered down at me. “We both know there’s always been something between us. I know you drive me crazy on purpose.” He pushed the two sides of my blouse apart so he could see my cleavage. “I know you tease me and like to watch me squirm. You’ve had me feeling out of control for too long, sweetheart.”

I couldn’t help myself as I succumbed to whatever was going to happen. “Well, then…” I said softly as I licked my bottom lip. “Take control.”

A deep and almost animalistic sound came from his chest as he thudded me back against the door and I moaned at the impact. Dean shook his head. “Don’t say it, unless you mean it.”

With a whisper, I teased, “I’m waiting.”

Not a second went by before Dean’s hand gripped at my hip as his other went to lace into my hair. He kissed me fervently and I melted into it. His tongue and touch set me on fire and I grabbed at his jacket. I could feel his erection build as our tongues played with each other like it was far from the first time.

Dean pulled me away from the door, spun me around, and continued to kiss me as he forced me to the table. Without warning, he hoisted me up before pulling away and looking down at my skirt. Dean’s attention went back to my flushed face as he tore the fabric up my leg. I could feel my panties begin to soak and I gasped as Dean spread my legs before wrapping them around his waist.

I quickly pushed his jacket over his shoulders and wiggled it off him as both of his hands went into my hair and fisted it. He tugged me backward exposing my neck before his mouth latched on. Dean left open-mouthed and hungry kisses down my throat as he held me open to him. Before I could undo my blouse, he grabbed both sides of where the buttons connected and ripped it apart. The sound of the buttons pinged on the ground as they fell.

Dean’s mouth crashed into my breasts and he buried himself as he moaned. The heat of his breath sent chills down my spine and I leaned my hands back onto the table to brace myself. His arms wrapped around me as he clung to me as I whined his name without thought. “Dean…”

He stopped and his eyes found mine once more. “That’s the only way I ever want to hear you say my name.” Dean’s lips rushed back to mine and he groaned into my mouth as his hands dug into my hips. “It’s time for you to be the one who squirms.”

I ripped open his shirt just as he did mine and he panted with fire in his eyes. As I tugged it down his arms, Dean made quick work of unclasping my bra and then pulled his undershirt over his head. It all moved faster than I could react as we tore the other’s clothes off in desperation to touch each other.

The sound of his belt jingled as I fumbled to undo it before unbuttoning his pants. I shoved them down with his underwear in one swift motion and his hard cock sprung free. I had imagined him naked a thousand times, if not more. But the real thing was euphoric and my pussy clenched at the sight.

Dean’s hand slipped between my thighs and cupped my mound as I gasped in response. “Is this what you want? You want me to take you right here?”

“Yes…” I uttered through a ragged breath.

“Yes, what?”

“Take me now.”

One of his hands reached behind my head and grabbed tightly to the nape of my neck as he held me in place. Dean’s eyes burned into mine and I moaned as he slipped my panties aside. “Look at me,” he growled. And when I obliged, his finger slid into me. “You’re so fuckin’ wet,” he growled. “And you’re all mine.” As his mouth found mine again, one of his fingers tickled at my clit before sliding another digit into me. I moaned into his mouth and he grinned devilishly. “Good girl.” I reached down to grab his cock and squeezed it just enough for him to seeth through his teeth. He yanked my hand away and took my hips in both of his hands as he forced me against him. My panties were ripped off and I winced at the sting the snap of them created. Dean moved what little fabric was left of my skirt to expose me and he licked his lips as he looked over my soaked pussy. “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about you like this.” His fingers teased me wickedly and I felt a cry escape me. “I want to take my time with you, but I might lose my mind if I don’t fuck you right now.” Pushing my hair away with his nose as he nuzzled by my ear, I felt a smirk grow on his face. “I’m gonna ruin you.”

Fisting his hard dick, Dean lined himself up with my entrance and thrust into me with a hard snap. My head fell back and my jaw dropped as I moaned out in shock and ecstasy feeling him bottom out. Dean groaned loudly as he felt me squeeze around him. “Just remember,” he said through gritted teeth. “You asked for this.”

I trembled at the thought as Dean found his rhythm and pounded into me. The sound of our skin slapping together grew louder and I leaned back onto the table. Dean eyed me sprawled out in front of him and he rammed into me causing a squeal from my lips. “Dean…”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Just like that.”

I’m not a woman who easily cums and anticipated the climax to take time and work. But with only mere minutes of Dean fucking me into oblivion, I felt myself climb. He chuckled mischievously. “You already ready to cum for me?”

“Fuck, Dean…” I mewled.

I know I squeezed around his cock as he rode into me and he growled. “Come on. Cum for me. You know you want to.” Dean’s words made me come undone and I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm overwhelmed me. “Don’t stop. Keep it comin’.”

With every thrust into me, I felt Dean grow more intense. My eyes rolled back as I rode out my high. “I can’t…I can’t go anymore…” I sighed.

Dean grabbed my sides and pulled me back into a sitting position; the angle bringing out a gasp from deep inside me. “You’ll go until I say we’re done.”

My nails dug into his back and a primal sound snarled in his throat. I could feel Dean working for my second orgasm intently and I whined with how sensitive I was from my first climax. It was too much, but still not enough, and it drove me insane.

“Dean…oh, my god…”

“I feel you getting ready to cum for me again.”

“I can’t…I can’t…”

Dean grabbed my throat once more and bore his gaze into me. “Do it. Don’t make me wait.” Squeals and cries filled the room as I was shot to the edge of my orgasm and he gritted through his teeth. “Don’t make me ask again, sweetheart.”

And then my high crashed through me like a tidal wave. I felt my body grind into his cock mindlessly as I continued to be overcome by pleasure. Dean finally began to falter and I could feel him ready to finish as my spasms grabbed hold of him. He moaned watching himself go in and out of me before peering back up at me. “Fuck me…”

I felt him release inside of me as he painted my walls with his cum. I jerked at the sensation and he held me still until he had milked himself dry.

Without any more strength left in me, I collapsed back onto the table and Dean fell onto my chest as he caught his breath. My fingers combed through the short hair on the back of his head as our racing hearts beat together.

When he found his sea legs again, Dean stood and pulled his pants back up. Not wanting to be the only one naked, I adjusted my disheveled skirt and threw my shirt on as I held it shut.

Mostly dressed, Dean picked up what remained of his clothes on the floor. He helped me off the table and we shared a look. His face looked softer somehow. Like a small piece of the heavy burden he carried was lifted from him.

My eyes fell to the mark on his arm and my fingers grazed over it before he gently pulled away. Dean sucked in his bottom lip, clearly drowning in his own thoughts. But I didn’t want to push and waited for his next move.

Dean leaned down to kiss me softly and I instantly felt the man I knew and had fallen in love with all those years ago. The mark may have changed him, but it could never destroy what was already there.

And with that, he turned and went for the door. I watched as he opened it and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Unsure of how to feel, I sat in the cold room alone once again. My arms covered my chest and I nodded to myself knowing exactly what I had gotten myself into. I wasn’t sure if I regretted our moment of passion, but I did know that I had never been more determined.

I was going to get rid of the mark. I was going to save Dean Winchester.


End file.
